


This Silence Is Mine

by WolfSquish



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hugs Are Weird To Navigate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Just a look at the hugs Newt gets and gives.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bronze & Gold





	This Silence Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Starryar (Breadmione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar) in the [BronzeGold](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BronzeGold) collection. 



> Written for the prompt Newt Scamander

It’d been awkward to run into Leta when Newt had been told he would need to defend his request to be allowed to travel abroad at the Ministry, but she had that way that put him at ease that few others did. Of course that only lasted as long as it took them to walk to the meeting room, where Theseus seemed to be waiting for them. 

Newt never could quite understand why his brother felt the need to stand so close when talking to him, nor why he’d think the reminder to be less himself when talking to the officials was welcome at all. 

Still, that was how he went into the meeting, and as such it was no surprise at all that he was faced with the ultimatum to either work for his brother -to do something morally abhorrent- or remain stuck in the UK. 

Neither option was a possibility, and while Newt couldn’t blame the rest of the men in the room, he could blame Theseus for it. He should know by now how his brother worked, how limited he felt when he had to answer for how he did things, and found wanting in the process. 

And wouldn’t you know it, Theseus felt the need to berate him even now for the failure of having morals. Despite only barely being taller, Newt always felt dwarfed by the way his brother would crowd him, would poke him to emphasise his points. Part of him thought he ought to be used to this by now, but he never stopped feeling like he needed to run and hide. 

Still, he was used to it enough that he was able to stand his ground verbally, even if that’s where it ended.    
“I don’t do sides.” His voice was soft as he watched Theseus’ head drop for a moment before he started to walk away. 

“Newt.” He froze, hoping against hope that he’d be able to get away without any more arguments, or even worse, physical touch. He slowly turned to see Theseus spread his arms and walk towards him to wrap him up in a hug. 

Newt never knew how to act when he was hugged. Which is to say, he knew the socially acceptable thing was to reciprocate, to wrap his arms around the hugger to in turn make them the huggee, but that seemed to invite longer hugs, and hugs never felt right. They felt restrictive, alienating almost. A replacement for affection and appreciation that he was never afforded otherwise. 

“They’re watching you.” 

It took a little bit for the words to sink in, but for just a moment, the hug suddenly felt the way he’d heard people describe hugs to feel like. Warm, a safe harbour from the storm. 

Then it ended, and Newt gave a small nod as Theseus let go, and let him step away. 

* * *

The sounds on the other sound of the door were muffled. Part of him thought the louder voice should sound familiar to him, yet he could not place it as he quietly opened the door and peeked around it, wand cautiously in hand. 

It was almost a scene from a comedy; Queenie bent over Jacob’s back, trying to get a vase back from him, both seemingly frozen in time as they spotted Newt. 

“EEEEEYYYYYYYY!” Jacob dropped the vase and walked towards Newt, almost eerily similar in posture to Theseus earlier, yet so wildly different.

The muggle’s jovial attitude as he wrapped Newt up in a hug made it possible for him to hug back after a moment of processing that yes, Jacob and Queenie both were in his living room without invitation, and not only were they happy to see him, but he was happy to see them too. 

Queenie started talking, the way she did that left little room for interruptions, yet her voice trembled, as if she was in trouble, or scared to be in trouble.

“You were supposed to be obliviated.” Newt said in confusion, to which Jacob laughed as if he’d bathed in a tub filled with gigglewater, which might not have been weird, but there was an edge to it as he explained how he’d retained his memories. 

Still, they looked happy, and he realised he hadn’t seen Tina yet. He commented on how great it was, and then started looking for her, sure she might be in the hall, or even have waited outside, not wanting to invite herself the way her sister had.

He didn’t quite know how to process the disappointment caused by Queenie informing him that Tina hadn’t come with, and her suggestion of dinner didn’t help a lot. 

Neither did Jacob’s reaction, which while not wholly uncharacteristic, was still exaggerated to the point it felt like it was. 

It took him a minute before he realised what had happened, and part of him felt responsible for the ensuing fight between his friends, but the thought of letting Jacob stay under a spell was… Well, it didn’t matter now because they were yelling at each other in the street and he felt horrible, even if he’d been right. 

Then he and Jacob were off to France, to find Tina. Might as well see what was going on with Grindelwald, as Dumbledore had asked if they were in the neighbourhood anyway, though Newt would much rather find Credence instead. 

Running into Tina, seeing her again, was. 

He had no words, not to give her, nor to think other than the despair he felt at the pained disdain in her eyes the few times she deigned to look at him. He couldn’t blame her, not after the way the US tabloids had picked up Leta’s engagement, or rather to whom she was engaged. 

He couldn’t get a word in to correct the misunderstanding, which he could understand, but still thought was rather rude, all things considered. It wasn’t until they were at the French Ministry that he got the chance, that they got to talk, even just a little. 

His heart soared, and not even getting caught by Leta, and then the matagots trying their best to tear them to pieces could dampen the lightness. 

Walking outside though, and seeing the way Grindelwald literally darkened the skies to call his followers to him, that did the job alright.

Things were going to go wrong, he was sure of it from the second they entered the colosseum. He looked to see his brother and his aurors were there too, and slowly advancing through the ranks to the centre, where Grindelwald was orating from. 

The little bits that floated up to where he was sounded pretty convincing, he admitted to himself, but even so he didn’t think that following him was the best move.

There had to be a better way to solve this, though, than going in the way Theseus’ aurors were. 

After that, there was chaos, and blue flames, and then Queenie had joined Grindelwald, and Leta was dead and they were outside, the blue flames roaring after them.

It was Flamel who guided them to the containment and end of the blue flames, which threatened to engulf all of Paris and then there was silence.

Blessed, peaceful, silence. 

Theseus staggered into him, and for once he was the one to reach out, in that quiet that deafened now that everything was said and done.

For once, Newt stood tall in the embrace, was the strength as Theseus held on. 

The silence was a comforting blanket, the way he now realised his friends had wanted to be when they hugged him. 

The silence was his. And theirs. 


End file.
